Touched by a Stoppable: A Kim Possible One Shot
by Jurnee Jakes
Summary: This is a different twist on Diablo night as Ron Stoppable reveals alot about himself that no one ever knew, and makes a great sacrifice to be with the one he loves.


**Touched by a Stoppable**

Ron Stoppable was in his messy bedroom, trying to flatten out his Dad's old dress suit jacket and shirt. He and Kim had just successfully foiled Drakken's plot to conquer the world with Buenos Nachos kiddie toys, and now were about to go to the prom again. As friends.

He sighed, knowing that since Kim's very recent boyfriend had turned out to be an evil robot filled with a gelatinous yellow slime, he was the rebound slash friend guy. "Rufus, find my tie!" he said, pulling his pastel blue dress pants out from under his bed.

The naked mole rat scurried around the room in search of the wide, ribbon like article of clothing while Ron struggled to pull his pants on, falling backward onto his bed with a whine.

"Tobbias." said a deep, soothing yet stern voice that seemed to shake the house.

"Ah!" Ron shouted, rolling off the bed in surprise "What?! Who?!" he asked, looking around. Suddenly, a soft, brilliant light filled Ron's room and he stood casually, his pants falling down around his ankles. Ron gave a shocked, crisp salute at the source of the light, awkwardly trying to pull up his pants at the same time. "Here for duty, sir!"

"Still having trouble with the pants, I see?" the voice said with an aged chuckle. "You've been wearing them for over a hundred years, off and on. You really should be used to them by now."

"I have to say, I really preferred the toga." Ron replied, pulling the pants up over his boxers and doing up his belt. "I so can't wait for graduation! I am going to show these humans how to wear a robe, let me tell ya!"

"Tobbias..." the voice said sadly. "It is time."

"Time to... Eat?" Ron asked hopefully. Rufus climbed out from under a pile of text books carrying Ron's bow tie and crawled up onto his shoulder, standing straight and giving a quick bow toward the voice.

"Hmm. I've been meaning to speak to you about your eating habits." the voice said.

"Aw, come on! You shouldn't have made cheese so tasty!" Ron argued, pacing in a circle in his bedroom. "Or beans, or... You really handed the Mexicans the top of the food deck, y'know that?"

The voice sighed. "You know what time it is, Tobbias."

Ron frowned. "But what about Kim? I think I..."

"I know, Tobbias. You're feeling for her have grown too much. You must let her go."

"Wha? But she still needs me! I'm the side kick!" Ron exclaimed, crossing his arms. Large gossamer wings appeared on his back, attached to his shoulder blades, but Ron ignored them. "You did this with Miriam, too! Just when she needed me most, You took me away!"

"Don't forget your place, Tobbias. You have already shown your powers despite my instruction not to."

"What? The Yamanouchi thing?" Ron asked. "Yeah, I sent Monkey Fist running that day." he chuckled. "But no one but the ninjas saw that! Besides, everyone thinks I have some kind of mystical monkey powers."

"What is with the evil monkey routine, anyway?" the voice asked, curious.

"Hello?! Remember Darwin?!" Ron stated smugly.

"Oh. Right."

"Is it really too much to ask that I get to stick around to make sure Kim's okay? I promise that I won't act on any of these mythical emotions You claim that I may be developing."

"It's not you I'm worried about, Tobbias. It is Kim."

Ron laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What, you don't know?" the voice asked sarcastically.

"What? Kim? Me?" Ron replied, his eyes growing wide. "No way!"

"Way."

"But how can that be?! I was so careful! I'm a dork! A geek! I... I smell like over ripe fruit! How could Kim actually come to like me, like me? It's impossi... Oh, very funny!"

The voice let out a quiet, deep voiced laugh. "I know, I know."

"Well you can't just drop a bomb like that on a guy! What's she going to do if I suddenly leave? Remember when I went with Yori to find Monkey Fist? Or that Christmas when I went to stop Drakken without her? She went around the world looking for me!"

"Tobbias, I cannot have you and Kimberly-Anne falling in love. That kind of thing only leads to trouble. Trust me."

"But..."

"Angels and humans cannot be allowed to coexist. It is imposs..." The voice paused and sighed as Ron raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Boo-Yah."

"You realize what you're suggesting."

Ron took a breath and frowned, looking down at Rufus. "What do you think, buddy?"

The mole rat rested his chin in a fore paw, thinking. After a few moments, he nodded his head reluctantly.

"You will never be able to return, and you will lose all of your powers here on Earth. You will live, you will die..."

"And I'll be allowed to love." Ron smiled. "It'll be worth it."

"Very well." the voice said, growing brighter. Rufus scurried down Ron's suit and into the light as Ron was lifted by an invisible force and sheathed in light. The wings that had appeared spread out, splaying their stark white feathers.

Within moments, the wings had faded and Ron gently settled to the floor in a kneeling position. The light was gone and he could hear Kim Possible's high heels clicking on the stairs down the hall from his room. "I'm not gonna forget you, buddy." Ron said, turning to open the door.

"Ron!" Kim said, taking his hand. "Come on! The Prom's going to be over by time we get there!" she exclaimed, reaching up to his shoulder. "What have you been doing up here? And where'd the feather come from?"

"Uh... Pillow... Fight. With Rufus." Ron said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Whatever." she replied, rolling her eyes and dragging him out the door.

Rufus sat on Ron's bed, looking after his friend. "You realize you will have to remain to watch over him?" the voice asked, and Rufus nodded. "Humanity will need him soon. There will be a great test again soon when humanity will have to stand together."

Rufus chirped a question at the voice, standing to follow Kim and Ron.

"Oh don't worry." the voice said. "I saw this coming. I'll give him a few months without his powers before he gets the chance to earn them back. Keep on the lookout for a new addition to the Stoppables. I've got someone new in mind to join you down here..."


End file.
